Máscara
by Looy
Summary: Cada pessoa tem uma identidade, suas escolhas fazem seu caminho então tente acertar para não se arrepender.[U.A.][SasuxHina, TamaxGaa, InoxKiba, talvez outros][RomancexDrama][Longa][Beta pela Oul chan!n.n9]
1. Prólogo

**Começando fic nova porque minha net não quer entrar isso é uma grande porcaria então vou escrever.**

**Naruto não é meu, isso sim uma gigante porcaria mais um dia ele será.**

**Estilo da Fic: **Romance/Drama

**Personagens: **SasuxHina, GaaxTema, InoxKiba.

**Tipo da Fic: **Longa

**Prólogo**

"_Cada pessoa tem uma identidade, suas escolhas fazem seu caminho então tente acertar para não se arrepender."_

- Aqui ta bom? **- segurando o vestido branco a moça sentava perto de uma frondosa cerejeira -.**

- Linda **– focando bem a luz branca iluminou a noite –** a noiva mais bonita.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Você o aceita como seu legitimo esposo?

**Agora olhando dentro dos olhos dele um sorriso triste e cínico se formo nos lábios rosados.**

**Com a voz falhada ela tentou dizer, mas antes uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto rosado.**

- N-não.

**Ao ouvir a resposta dela seus olhos se arregalaram pela primeira vez.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Entrando distraidamente dentro de uma cafeteria a moça sentada calmamente em uma mesa escondida de todos.**

- Oji-san eu quero um capuccino e uma torta de chocolate.

**Depois de ter seu pedido anotado a mulher abre sua pasta e começa a selecionar as fotos que acabara de revelar.**

- Aqui esta mais alguma coisa?

**Sorrindo docemente ela sinaliza que não com a cabeça.**

**Ao longe um rapaz um pouco disfarçado olhava intensamente a mulher do outro lado da cafeteria.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Descontrolada ela corria pela decoração do casamento quando seu vestido acabou enroscando em uma cadeira e a derrubou.**

**Ele a pegou pelos braços erguendo e chacoalhando-a, dentro de seus olhos só havia espaço para raiva.**

- Porque você fez isso? **– aumentando o tom de voz ele a apertava com mais força – **me diga por quê.

**Espantada e com ódio ela só pensava em sair dali mais não havia como fazer isso então com todo força que junto gritou alto.**

- Porque você tem um caso com a sua irmã.

**Sem forças e totalmente assustado ele a solto deixando-a cair desajeitada na grama.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Sasuke-kun você está diferente? **– engatinhando sobre a cama ela não deixava de olhar dentro dos olhos ônix -.**

- Hun... Não tenho nado diferente.

**Beijando o pescoço do rapaz ela deslizou a mão pelo corpo dele até chegar ao inicio da vigília quando sentiu ele segura-la.**

**Olhando incrédula ela tentou soltar a mão e iniciar novamente as caricias.**

- Não** – saindo debaixo dela ele começou a colocar a camiseta social -.**

**Insatisfeita ela senta na cama cobrindo os seios com o fino lençol de seda.**

- Onde você pensa que vai Uchiha Sasuke?!

**Sem olhar para trás ele saiu do quarto.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Saindo de dentro da floricultora a mulher tentava não ser reconhecida já não tinha mais animo para explicar a mesma situação.**

**Sem querer ela esbarra em um cachorro um pouco grande.**

**Pegando as flores que tinham caído ele profundamente nos olhos azuis mar.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Hyuuga você foi contratada para tirar fotos de um ator.

**Estranhando a informação ela olhou confusa para a mulher a sua frente.**

- Mas eu tiro fotos de noivas e casamentos têm certeza disso Temari-sama?!

**Um pouco irritadiça a loira levanta da cadeira e olha por fora da janela do grande arranha-céu.**

- Quando eu errei Hinata?! **– andando até a porta ela abre e sai da mesma -. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Saindo da sala de cirurgia o rapaz vai direto para sua sala.**

**Sentando a mesa ele olha para o porta retrato uma foto onde uma garota sorria gentilmente e ele de longe a olhava sentado debaixo de uma árvore.**

- Hinata – sama **– pegando o mesmo ele começa a acariciar a foto -.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Domo Minna!!Respostado o capitulo porque anteriormente esse querido site destruiu minhas divisões!!Correndo porque uma pessoa ira me ajudar nessa repostagem e ela ta saindo!! Espero que agora as pessoas consigam entender a historia!!_

_Beijos!!_

_By Loii-Purple-chan!!_


	2. Capitulo I

**Naruto não é meu, isso sim uma gigante porcaria mais um dia ele será.**

**Estilo da Fic: **Romance/Drama

**Personagens: **SasuxHina, GaaxTema, InoxKiba.

**Tipo da Fic: **Longa

**Ações dos personagens e narração.**

"_pensamentos dos personagens"_

- Fala dos personagens.

**1° Capitulo**

**Calmamente a morena entrou no luxuoso prédio indo direto ao elevador, descendo no qüinquagésimo andar.**

**Deixou a bolsa e pastas que carregava em cima de uma escrivaninha bege e foi até o escritório.**

- Bom dia Temari-san. **– sorriu docemente -.**

**A loira a olhou profundamente nos olhos estava irritada mais decidiu ser cordial.**

- Bom dia, sem mais delongas está aqui seu próximo trabalho.

**Pegou uma pasta amarela e entregou nas mãos pequeninas da Hyuuga.**

**Rapidamente ela acedeu um cigarro de menta e começou a analisar alguns contratos.**

- Percebi que n-não esta bem **– abrindo a pasta ela nem percebeu o olhar reprovador que recebeu da chefa – **então seu irmão irar casar mesmo! Eles formão um belo casal espero fazer um ótimo trabalho.

**Já irritada ela passou de um lado para o outro na boca a bituca de cigarro e balançou a mão indicando para que a morena sai-se.**

**Seguindo as ordens a jovem sai da sala pega suas coisas e desce para se encontrar com sua nova cliente.**

"_Às vezes Hinata se torna muito irritante _**– suspirando levemente ela encosta a cabeça na cadeira e olha para o teto **_– não queria lembrar que logo posso perdê-lo, mas que droga."_

- Maldito Gaara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ainda deitado na cama ele começava a relembrar a noite passada, tentou levantar o braço direito mais nele ainda repousava uma mulher.**

**Meio irritadiço ele puxou sem muita preocupação o braço sentando na ponta da cama.**

**A mulher se remexeu acordando com o movimento grosso do rapaz, mas só abriu o olho esquerdo revelando uma rara esmeralda.**

- Sasuke-kun você me acordo **– balançando um pouco os cabelos ela ficou deitada sobre os próprios braços deixando a parte de cima do corpo mais erguida – **devia ser mais delicado com sua mulherzinha.

- Hun **– olhando a de esgueira ele suspirou irritado – **desde quando você é minha mulher e veja já é tarde para se ficar dormindo.

- Desde sempre meu lindo, mas você esta certo vamos acordar **– um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios avermelhados – **que tal a gente ir tomar banho juntos?!

**Levantando da calma o moreno foi andando calmamente para o banheiro, seus músculos definidos foram evidentes nessa hora a nudez não incomodava nenhum dos dois.**

**A mulher levantando rapidamente e foi atrás balançando os estranhos cabelos rosa, mas quando tentou abrir a porta viu que esta estava trancada.**

- Meu bem que brincadeirinha infantil abre essa porta Sasuke-kun.

**Dentro do banheiro já se escutava o barulho das primeiras gotas de água atingindo o corpo semi quente, o Uchiha começou a esfregar o corpo em quanto à garota ainda esmurrava a porta irritada.**

- Você não vai abrir mesmo essa porta **– fechando os olhos irritada ela desistiu de tentar entrar no banheiro e começou a se trocar – **quero ver você vir me procurar senhor Uchiha, esqueça de mim.

**Depois de colocar o curto vestido negro ela prendeu os cabelos desajeitados e pegou a sandália prata junto com seus acessórios jogados pelo cômodo.**

**Desceu furiosamente as escadas da grande mansão entrando no carro que sempre a levava.**

**No banheiro ele terminava de se enxugar começando a fazer a barba. **

**Não se importava dela ter ido embora ameaçando não mais velo sabia que quando quisesse teria a ela e qualquer outra mulher não era prepotência ou arrogância mais uma verdade imutável.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Apesar de o dia estar quente e abafado ele vestia um sóbrio terno negro lia com atenção o processo sua frente, sabia que a vitória no caso só dependeria dele e pretendia ganhar essa causa.**

**O silencio foi quebrado quando o interfone tocou e meio desanimado atendeu a ligação.**

- Senhor Gaara-sama sei que não gosta de ser interropido, mas sua noiva esta aqui e quer entrar posso deixar?

**Suspirando pesadamente ele viu que se não deixasse ela entrar acabaria brigando e não era isso que queria.**

- Deixa.

**Alguns segundo depois a figura dourada tomou conta do escritório sóbrio. Ele apesar de introspectivo adorava a presença dela, sempre iluminava seu dia.**

**Largou o relatório do processo e olhou para cima.**

**Ela sorria gentilmente e como dona da situação sentou-se na frente dele olhando profundamente nos olhos verde-água.**

- O melhor Advogado poderia dar uma atenção especial para sua noivinha?

- Vejamos devo consultar minha agenda **– um leve sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios gélidos do ruivo -.**

- Você e seu humor sem graça, mas falando serio Gaara você podia ir comigo conhecer a fotografa o casamento é meu e seu.

- Ino você sabe muito bem que se eu pudesse iria, mas...

**Tentando fazer uma voz mais grave a loira também fazia gestos espalhafatosos.**

- Mas tenho uma vida cheia de compromisso porque quando se assume responsabilidades tem que se cumprir com elas e Blábláblá.

- Não faça esse drama todo Yamanaka Ino **– arqueando a sobrancelha ele largou a caneta que ainda segurava -.**

- Como assim na faça drama? Gaara você sempre diz isso já cansei da mesma desculpa **– levantando da cadeira ela foi em direção a janela – **eu queria que você participa-se mais do casamento.

**O ruivo percebera o tom de voz triste da mulher instintivamente ele levantou e a abraçou por trás acolhedoramente.**

- Eu também meu bem mais tenho que trabalhar para manter os meus clientes, façamos assim na próxima seção eu vou sem falta?!

**Colocando as mãos sobre os braços dele a mulher encostou a cabeça embaixo do pescoço do homem sorrindo tristemente.**

- Toda vez você me promete que vai participar da próxima ocasião e nunca cumpre.

- Gomen.

- Tudo bem Gaara **– suspirando cansada a loira se solta do abraço e devagar vai ate a poltrona pegar a bolsa que havia deixado ali – **mais saiba que vou cobrar e da próxima vez não haverá desculpa em.

**Ela volta até onde estavam e segurando o queixo do ruivo o beija carinhosamente.**

- Qualquer coisa me liga **– sensualmente ela se vira e vai à direção à porta -.**

**Gaara se sentia mal toda vez que mentia para noiva mais ele não queria se envolver tanto no casamento sabia que quando quisesse era só ir com ela e deixar tudo para seus funcionários, mas verdadeiramente não era isso que queria.**

**Sentando novamente na mesa ele abriu a ultima gaveta e pegou uma agenda antiga folheando a rapidamente ele encontrou uma foto, era da única mulher que amava.**

**Se sentindo o mais traidor pegou a foto e acariciou cuidadosamente, sabia que nem Ino e nem ela mereciam isso mais o medo o fazia pensar e agir erradamente e agora estava perdido e não sabia como concertar as coisas.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Concentrado e com um cuidado extremo o rapaz consultava o animal a sua frente, um apaixonada por todas as criaturas do mundo ele tinha o maior cuida com todos os bichinhos que atendia não negava nem cuidado, nem carinho a estes.**

- Isso rapaz só mais um pouco e tudo vai da certo, calminha –** terminando de enfaixar o gato ele tirou a máscara cirúrgica e pegou o pequeno animal no colo – **lhe disse que não iria doer nada, agora vamos voltar para o seu dono que ele deve estar aflito.

**Saindo da sala de cirurgia ele entregou o gatinho branco para um menino aflito, a criança aparentava uma preocupação enorme e quando viu eu amiguinho recuperado sorriu abertamente.**

- Arigato Doutor.

- Imagina meu trabalho é esse agora na esqueça de comprar esses remédios e também de não deixar nosso amigo subir no telhado.

- Obrigado mesmo doutor e agora iremos cuidar muito bem dele não filho?** – colocando a mão na cabeça do menino o senhor guardava a receita no bolso -.**

- Claro papai, vamos Hidan e eu prometo te proteger da próxima vez.

**Vendo-os sair da clinica o homem olhava satisfeito para o garotinho, pois percebia ali um verdadeiro carinho com aquela pequena criatura da mesma maneira que ele tinha com o seu próprio mascote.**

- Bem como agora não temos mais ninguém acho que vou almoçar **– olhando no relógio pendurado na sala de espera ele via que estava um pouco atrasado – **hun Akamaru deve estar um pouco zangado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**O local marcado para o encontro das duas foi um hotel muito freqüentado por todos, mas naquela tarde havia sido reservado para as duas.**

**Hinata ao entrar no local viu que a segurança havia sido melhorada então percebeu a influencia que uma modelo poderia ter sobre as pessoas.**

**Não era escondido de ninguém que Yamanaka Ino era uma das modelos mais requisitadas do mundo e que ela só iria tirar as fotos do casamento porque trabalhava para a irmã do noivo então decidiu fazer um bom trabalho não só para agradar a chefa mais também os envolvidos.**

**Quando a figura bonita da loira entrou no local ela levantou imediatamente e sentiu-se um pouco invejosa pela beleza doura que ela transmitia.**

- B-bom dia senhorita Yamanaka eu sou Hyuuga Hinata – **estendendo a mão para loira que a se cumprimentaram cordialmente -.**

- Bom dia mais pode parar com essa historia de senhorita me chame de Ino, por favor.

- Claro. Bem então eu trouxe algumas fotos para senhori **– antes de receber o olhar reprovador da loira ela concertou seu pequenino erro – **você Ino ver.

- Assim não sei se Temari avisou mais eu quero um casamento um pouco simples, não apagado claro, mas também não aquela coisa espalhafatosa.

- A-aham estava dito isso eu vou me esforçar para isso **– pegando uma pasta preta ela abriu e começou a mostrar algumas fotos que já havia tirado -.**

- Nossa que fotos lindas você tem um talento tão grande então o que acha de fotos em preto em branco?

- Esse é um recurso pouco pedido mais muito bonito, desculpe ser meio intrometia mais você vai querer as fotos só dentro da cerimônia?

**Deixando a pasta no colo da loira a morena pegou uma agenda roxa e abriu na data do casamento e esperou a resposta para iniciar suas anotações.**

**Analisando a pergunta à loira se pegou desprevenida no inicio achava que só do casamento estava bom mais agora não sabia exatamente o que a outra quis dizer. **

**Antes de a loira perguntar o que ela realmente quis dizer a morena se adiantou.**

- Bem é que algumas noivas gostam de tirar fotos da prova do vestido e terno do noivo, da decoração sendo preparada digamos de todos os preparativos e da festa também você gostaria de fazer isso também?

- Adorei a sua idéia Hinata-chan **– animada ela pegou a pasta e colocou no sofá ao lado levantando-se e pegando a mão da outra fazendo a derrubar a agenda e ficar de pé – **me prometa que sempre que tiver uma idéia tão boa como essa ira me falar, agora vamos terminar tudo.

**Meio desconcertada a morena recolheu seus pertencesses e voltou a dar idéias e recebe-las também. **

**Ficaram ali mais uma hora e meia decidindo tudo.**

**Hinata percebeu que a Yamanaka não era uma pessoa tão difícil de lidar como tinha achado que seria mais se surpreendeu com facilidade e dedicação da noiva.**

**Saindo de lá satisfeita ela foi para a cafeteria que havia ali perto para terminar suas anotações, pois no dia seguinte já começaria a maratona de outro casamento.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Era tarde mesmo assim continuava elétrica depois da conversa e de ter tudo acertado com a fotógrafa Ino estava mais animada, apesar de ter sentindo muita falta de Gaara ela achou aquele encontro muito produtivo.**

**Entrou diretamente em casa e foi tomar um banho relaxante, ligou a banheira e esperou ela encher derramando sais e olhos de banho.**

**Entrou devagar na água e deitou a cabeça na ponta da banheira ficando assim em silencio aproveitando o doce cheiro de jasmim e camomila que emanava do incenso que acendeu.**

**Quando Gaara não estava em casa ela sempre podia acendê-los, pois o ruivo era alérgico e odiava-os sempre dizia: **_"Essas coisas fedem Ino"_** ao lembrar disso um sorriso alegre se formou nos lábios rosados.**

**Lembrou-se de tudo que havia passado para ficar com ele, do ciúme, da seriedade e da defesa quase intransponível que ele havia criado por um motivo que até hoje lhe era desconhecido.**

**Namoravam a cinco anos, desde que ela largou a faculdade de direito para ser modelo, mas se tornaram noivos há só um ano apesar de já morarem juntos a três.**

**Ino o amava completamente apesar de serem opostos mais com o tempo aprendeu a se controlar, sabia que Gaara precisava de uma mulher não de uma criança ao seu lado e lutou para se tornar isso para ele e sentia que tinha conseguido, mas não entendia a empatia que a cunhada tinha por ela.**

**Muitas vezes se perguntava aonde tinha errado, pois sua relação com Temari não era das melhores e tentava concertar isso mais via uma resistência forte.**

**Perdida em seus pensamentos nem notou a entrada do noivo no cômodo e que ele também havia apagado suas 'varinhas fedidas'.**

**Só foi perceber quando ele a tocou e com isso a fez dar um pequeno salto dentro da banheira.**

- O meu Deus! Gaara se você quer me matar avise antes **– colocando a mão no coração ela respirava um pouco ofegante -.**

- Desculpe meu Bem só que você estava tão tranqüila que fiquei com dó de te acordar.

**Olhando-o brava ela desamarrou e iria fazer um coque para prender os cabelos, mas foi impedida pela mão forte.**

- Os deixe soltos.

**Sorrindo marotamente ela os solto deixando as longas madeixas douradas caírem como cascatas em frentes aos seios desnudos.**

- Vem.

**Tirando rapidamente a camiseta e calça ele entrou na banheira abraçando e beijando-a calorosamente.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A loira saia cansada do escritório o dia havia sido pesado alguns novos contratos e sempre lembrava que o casamento do seu próprio irmão estava chegando.**

**Ela sabia que era praticamente impossível impedir esse acontecimento, mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar em uma maneira de isso acontecer, havia se descoberto apaixonada pelo próprio irmão há alguns anos mais nunca conseguiu revelar a ele.**

**Depois que descobriu isso percebeu o porquê não gostar da cunhada apesar de notar os esforços dela para se aproximarem não conseguia se imaginar amiga de quem tirou seu 'Homem'.**

**Abrindo a porta do apartamento ela deixou a bolsa e as chaves do carro em cima da mesa de vidro de centro sentando desajeitada na poltrona reclinável.**

**Desabotoando a camiseta social ela acendeu um cigarro de menta dando uma longa tragada em quanto massageava a própria cabeça.**

"_Eu já não agüento mais pensar nisso estou totalmente estressada _**– levando da poltrona ela foi para o banheiro –.**_"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Depois de mais um dia de muitos ensaios ele chegou exausto, ultimamente era um dos atores mais requisitados.**

**Deitando pesadamente na cama ele tirou os sapatos jogando-os em um canto qualquer não estava com vontade nenhuma de organizar nada.**

**Foi quando seu celular começou a tocar instantaneamente ele olhou no visor e fez uma cara desagradável.**

- O que você quer?!

- Nossa quanto carinho Sas-kun.

- Eu já perguntei.

- É que eu to aqui em casa sozinha e sabe queria ir ai ficar com você e...

- Não era você que tinha me dito para não te procurar mais?!

- A Sas-kun eu sei mais é que eu amo você e não posso ficar longe né então manda o carro vir me buscar e...

- E mais nada não quero ver você to muito cansado então esqueça.

- Mais Sas-kun...

- Mais nada Sakura e eu odeio apelidos então pode parar com isso.

**Sem esperar a resposta da mulher ele desligou o celular. Ainda não entendia porque dava bola para ela era insuportável, superficial e gananciosa mesmo assim ele ainda a suportava.**

**Sabia muito bem que todas só se interessavam pela sua fama e dinheiro mesmo assim ainda ficava com algumas, pois antes de tudo era um homem e tinha seus próprios desejos.**

**Quando já estava satisfeito as deixava dela e já havia passada a hora dela então não seria diferente.**

**Levantando-se ele foi tomar um banho rápido para descansar porque amanha seria mais um dia cansativo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Domo Minna!! A irresponsável aqui esta postando mais uma fic, mas essa vai ser mais forte digamos que ela vai ser PROFUNDA...xD... Rá eu gostei de escrever algumas partes e odiei esse final tosco...u.u... Bem acho que vai ter triângulos e quartetos... Agora uma duvida NejixTenten ou Neji sozinho??... E nem digo que o corto meu Prólogo... Fico tudo misturado... Mais aos poucos vocês vão entender ta... A outra coisa fiquei tão feliz recebir cinco reviews em um capitulo só... O... Arigato vocês são os melhores... Por isso fiz esse capitulo tão rapitinho... Agora vou me emprenhar no 5° Capitulo de Nas Ondas do Amor... Eu também ia ficar tão feliz se vocês lessem aquele fic [ta já to pedindo de mais...xD... Agora responder as Reviews... E também não esqueçam de deixar algumas nesse capitulo...

By Loii – Purple – chan!! ;D

**Resposta da Reviews!!**

**Nanetys**

Então eu vou explicar sim... Se você ler algumas falas se completam e outras não... Até a parte que elas se completam é uma parte depois já é outra cena... Mais aos poucos vai parecer cada partezinha tá... Que bom que você gosto e Continua lendo ta...\o

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Larry – Sensei**

Nya você sabe que me vicio naquele casal perfeito... A que bom que você gosto sensei... To muito feliz você a melhor escritora lendo mais um de meus rabiscos... E obrigada por sempre me ajudar Sensei... Mais acho que vai ter mesmo Orochi/Kabu... Eles são o melhor casal...\o... Obrigada por ler Sensei e espero que goste desse capitulo...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Prii O.**

A que bom que você gosto da fic... Sasu/Hina é o melhor casal... Sou viciada neles... Fazer o que é tão fofo que não tem como não gostar... E pode falar essa atualização veio rapidinho... Também to inspiradinha né... Espero que tenha ficado bom esse capitulo e que você goste ta... Obrigada por ler... :

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**

Eu nem falo que amei o seu prólogo né... Já tinha lido e to morrendo de curiosidade para ler então, por favor, não demora pra postar... [suplicando...o... É difícil de achar mesmo... Geralmente é tudo muito fofinho... Mais aqui não haverá sofrimento antes da felicidade...muhamuhamuahamu...[olhar de escritora do mal... E sua fic é perfeita em... Sasu/Hina domina... Não canso de dizer que a sua fic vai ser perfeita em posta logo... A minha eu já postei... ;

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Max u.u Mayara**

Oii que bom que você gosto do prólogo... É fico tudo misturado tinha umas divisões mais o fez questão de cortar tudo... u.u... Posso perguntar você é da Comu Sasu/Hina né?! E tomara que você goste desse capitulo... E também obrigada por acompanhar a outra fic também... D

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bem espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e que tenha sido digno da leitura de vocês agora eu vou indo ta...\o

Yume – Hey porque a gente não comento??

Jack – é mesmo??ù.u

Porque você só vão aparecer lá na outra fic nessa não..ov

Yume and Jack – A não gostamos disso...ò.o

E o kiko...u.u... Agora to indo... Bye

Yume and Jack – Ò.O


	3. Capitulo II

Explicações pelo atraso no final

_Explicações pelo atraso no final. Boa Leitura._

**2 ° Capitulo**

**Chegando um pouco atrasada, a loira entrou rapidamente dentro do salão. ****Até o casamento se realizar,**** ainda tinha alguns contratos para cumprir e não queria perder sua fama e respeito perante a sociedade em que vivia.**

**Antes de dar o primeiro passo para sair de dentro do elevador, ela sentiu uma ****leve tontura; apoiou-se com**** a mão esquerda na porta ****respirando**** profundamente. **

**Tratando com indiferença se recompôs arrumando a franjas dos olhos e voltando a andar graciosamente**.

- Atrasada como sempre queridinha – **a morena disse sem a olhar nos olhos, pois sua atenção parecia pertencer a uma novata que desfilava na passarela.**

- Gomen nasai _senhora estilista_ – **falou** **colocando a bolsa na cadeira ****enquanto**** ela sorria marotamente -.**

**A morena olhou de cima ****para**** baixo e balançou a cabeça****sorrindo**.**Há muito tempo ela e a Yamanaka eram colegas; enquanto à loira trilhou o caminho da fama como um indescritível modelo, a morena se tornou a mais respeita e criativa estilista ****do mundo da moda. **

**Os olhos chocolates que muitas vezes eram infantis se tornaram perspicaz e atento e mesmo tendo um corpo bem definido e escultural ela sabia que seu dom era para criar e não desfilar. Os cabelos castanhos que quando era adolescente sempre prendia em dois coques laterais, estavam soltos deixando-a mais feminina; o tom moreno natural da pele a fazia uma mulher diferente.**

- Agora ande logo se troque pra que eu possa terminar o ensaio – **olhando a loira firmemente pode-se sentir o tom autoritário em sua voz -.**

**A admiração que ela ****tinha**** pela modelo era grande e também recíproca, ela sabia que suas roupas ****ganhavam**** tanto destaque porque, sempre em seus desfiles, a presença da loirinha era inevitável.**

**Sorrindo marotamente a Yamanaka foi para a parte de traz do grande salão onde colocou uma roupa que estava separada, mas antes de sair ficou se admirando no espelho ****e****começou a acariciar ****sua barriga****.**

**Sorrindo e olhando fraternamente para si própria, ela continuava a acariciar imaginando se um dia poderia ser uma boa mãe. Não entendia porque essa pergunta se passava dentro de si, só sabia da necessidade da resposta.**

- Pode ter certeza Ino, você vai ser uma grávida linda –** vendo a cara de espanto da amiga a morena se aproximou e olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis -.**

- E-eu n-não estava pensando nisso – **encabulada ela saiu rapidamente do espelho e ficou fitando a amiga -.**

- Então me explica o que uma mulher fica fazendo em frente a um espelho alisando a própria barriga? Pra mim ela realmente está se imaginando grávida ou está grávida – **olhando para o canto ela viu uma poltrona bege livre e senta-se nela -.**

- Que droga hein Tenten, não da pra mentir mesmo pra você **– olhando para ela a loira entrelaçou os braços no próprio corpo -.**

- Eu sempre te disse isso é impossível – **sorrindo triunfante a morena passava a mão esquerda nas pontas do cabelo.**

- É tive outra confirmação, mais eu só estava imaginado se eu seria uma boa mãe e não entendo porque estava pensando nisso, mais me deu uma curiosidade e um medo tão grande –** tendo um olhar distante ela nem percebeu a cara irritadiça da amiga -.**

- Claro que você será uma boa mãe, avoada, estressada e fútil mais continua sendo uma boa mãe – **sorrindo marotamente ela viu a cara amarrada da loirinha – **é brincadeira, mass seriamente você será uma mãe maravilhosa.

- Não vale mentir Tenten – **mais alegre a loirinha começou a andar para ir até a passarela – **só quero que você saiba de uma coisa.

**Suspirando levemente a morena levanta e chega ao lado da amiga.**

- O que seria senhorita Yamanaka? –** olhando de canto ela não deixou de esboçar um leve sorriso -.**

- Meu filho vai precisar de uma Tia mais inteligente e esperta então treine para que você possa ocupar essa estimável posição – **andando alegre ela via a cara semi-amarrada da amiga e sorriu abertamente -.**

- Pare com essas brincadeiras e ande logo com esse ensaio sua espertinha – **em quanto à loira se juntava aos outros modelos ela pegava as anotações que sua assistente havia feito na sua ausência -.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Entregando o carro para o manobrista, o ruivo subia as escadas da entrada do escritório enquanto tentava raciocinar o que deveria fazer no processo.**

**Estava tão concentrado, que nem ouviu o **_**bom dia**_** de sua secretaria, e assim entrou diretamente no escrito. Deixando a pasta em cima da mesa ****ele**** já iria começar a ler seus processos quando a figura feminina saiu do canto da sala e o olhou profundamente.**

- Bom dia Gaara – **sorrindo de canto, ela sentou-se bem a frente dele e esperou a ação do ruivo -.**

- T-temari – **atônico seu único movimento foi encostar-se à cadeira de couro preto -.**

**Ele não sabia o porquê dela estar ali, desde que marcou a data do seu casamento a relação entre eles ficou estremecida. O amor que acabou crescendo entre os irmãos era proibido, e a todo custo o ruivo tentou negá-lo, não por temer a ira de Deus ou algo assim, ****mas**** porque ele não tinha coragem de enfrentar uma sociedade preconceituosa e mesquinha em que viviam.**

**Sabia que essa era a atitude mais covarde e egoísta que teve, e se arrepende até hoje de não ter tido forçar para assumir o que sentia e principalmente a mulher que amava, mas agora já era praticamente impossível porque não era só o sentimento dos dois que estava em jogo, havia uma terceira pessoa. Apesar de não amar Ino com a mesma intensidade, ele sentia algo especial por ela e era isso que ainda sustentava aquele casamento.**

**- **Nossa eu devo estar tão horrível assim?! **– um leve sorriso irônico iniciou-se na face da mulher -.**

- Você sabe muito bem que não é isso. **– tentando voltar ao normal ele começou a estudar os seus processos -.**

**Ela já havia entendido o recado, mas não queria retornar aquele assunto, estava cansado de tentar lutar por ele e quando viu que o mesmo não queria que continuasse, ela desistiu completamente.**

- Gaara não venha lembrar desse assunto, estou aqui para falar do seu casamento não de pequenas aventuras amorosas. 

**Depois de ouvir o tom desdenhoso como àquelas palavras foram ditas, uma leve pontada no coração do ruivo o incomodou.**

**Não entendia se ela o havia provocado ou tinha falado daquela maneira sem notar, mas sabia muito bem que tinha se afetado porque apesar de todas as coisas, aquilo que eles viveram não foi uma simples aventura, mas um amor pra vida toda.**

- Não comece – **olhando-a seriamente seus músculos se contraíram rapidamente – **e assuntos sobre o casamento serão tratados somente com a Ino.

- Com ela eu não falo você sabe muito bem e...

- É somente ela que resolve tudo Temari –** olhando para os papeis a mesa ele começou a ignorá-la -.**

**Era sempre dessa maneira quando um assunto o irritava ou incomodava, ****ele simplesmente ignorava ****e era exatamente isso que a deixava irritada, ****sendo a situação em que eles viviam tão delicada não tinha como ignorar.**

**O ruivo sabia todos os motivos que ela carregava dentro de si para nutrir a ****apatia**** pela cunhada e mesmo assim ele insistia em colocá-las em situações constrangedoras.**

- Gaara vou repetir isso pela ultima vez, eu vim aqui resolver os assuntos do casamento **– quando ela percebeu que ele iria retrucar olho-o severamente – **e não vou falar com a idiota da sua noivinha, então você decide ou nada sobre o que eu vim falar vai acontecer.

**Estava se tornando cansativo, desde o descobrimento do amor e da troca pela outra, a situação entre os dois estava se tornando insustentável, já não era simples despeite ou ciúmes, estava se tornando raiva, até poderia ser dito ódio.**

**Respirando profundamente ele se levantou e olhou a com uma leve raiva nós olhos.**

- Diga de uma vez o que você quer resolver, seja breve tenho muitas coisas para resolver.

**Era sempre assim quando ele se irritava, acabava se tornando grosso e ríspido não dando espaço para explicações, há muito tempo ela já sabia lidar com ele sendo esse um dos seus melhores dons.**

- Como você sabe a sua noivinha quer um casamento, digamos que não muito badalado, mas também nada apagado estão aqui alguns hotéis para se fazer a festa...

**Em quanto os dois acertavam os detalhes da festa, a Yamanaka tentava falar com o noivo, geralmente ele atendia rapidamente suas ligações mais como estava ocupado nem havia percebido as insistentes chamadas.**

"_Mais que porcaria porque será que ele não atende?! –_** ligando o carro ela deixou o aparelho de lado – **_com certeza ele deve estar ocupado e você esta se preocupando a toa dona Yamanaka _**– sorrindo confiante ela focou-se no caminho até o escritório do noivo -.**_"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Atrasada a morena corria pela entrada do prédio receosa sabia que se Temari tivesse notado sua ausência teria que se explicar e contar que seu atraso foi motivado pela falta responsabilidade que teve não iria ser fácil. **

**Quando entrou em sua sala percebeu que as luzes ainda se encontravam desligadas não era do feitio da Loira ficar com as luzes desligadas.**

**- **Te-temari-san v-você esta aqui?** – abrindo devagar a porta ela ligou a luz -.**

**Notando que ninguém estava dentro do aposento a morena analisou a escritório como se nunca estivesse estado ali.**

**Os olhos perolados focaram o pequeno papel amarelo escrito à mão, devagar ela o segurou com os grossos e pequenos dedos brancos.**

_**Hinata eu tive que resolver alguns problemas depois volto.**_

**Com a sobrancelha arqueada ela achou extremamente estranha a ação da loira. Temari não dava satisfações da sua vida a ninguém e esse bilhete era uma controvérsia evidencia. **

**Amassando o papel Hinata volto à realidade sentando em sua mesa e começando a avaliar suas tarefas.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Deitando no grande sofá, a mulher deixou sua saia se levantar levemente, não tinha pudor ou vergonha de quem à via daquela maneira "frágil".**

**Depois de alguns anos de amor platônico, ela havia conquistado seu escolhido, apesar de ainda não terem assumido sua relação socialmente ela o tinha quando ****ele**** queria. Sabia que ainda teria que conquistá-lo por completo, porem o pouco que já o tinha feito a deixava satisfeita, porque quem negava amar qualquer pessoa já estava ligado a alguém. **

- Sakura tenha mais compostura –** o moreno terminava de abotoar a calça jeans preta em quanto arrumava a camiseta pólo bege -. **

- Nya, Sasuke-kun pare de ser chato –** abaixando a saia roxa ela sorria marotamente -.**

**Ele, apesar de sempre a ignorar e ser grosso na maioria das vezes, nutria algo diferente por ela, sabia disso e tentava cada vez menos sentir algo, tinha medo de se machucar ****e**** apesar de nunca ter sofrido por alguém, essa idéia o abominava. Dessa maneira, ele afastava todos que tentavam conquistá-lo.**

**Já havia percebido esses sentimentos, por isso tentava vê-la menos, mas antes de tudo suas vontades carnais o faziam voltar atrás de algumas decisões deixando-o bem dividido.**

- Não sou chato apenas realista, se você faz isso em quanto só estamos nós dois tudo bem, o problema –** sentando na poltrona branca ele amarrava o tênis – **é quando você se esquecer e fizer na frente de outras pessoas.

- Quem vê você falando assim, até parece que eu tenho dez anos Sasuke, saiba que sei me comportar muito bem – **irritadiça ela começa a levantar do sofá e arruma os curtos cabelos rosas -.**

**Depois de colocar o relógio de pulso o moreno abriu a porta da sala esperando ****a rosinha****passar.**

**Sensualmente ela andava devagar até parar de frente a ele beijando ardentemente os lábios ressecados do moreno.**

**Apesar de lutar tanto para conseguir o amor dele, Sakura tinha bem esclarecido dentro de si que a relação deles era mais carnal do que sentimental.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Apesar da viagem cansativa, ele esta****va ****contente porque estaria mais perto dos irmãos; já fazia certo tempo que tinha viajado para se formar ****em cinema****decidindo voltar só depois de concluir seus estudos.**

**Mesmo sendo jovem já começava a ser conhecido pelo trabalho duro e idéias inovadoras dentro do cinema, mas o que lhe faltava era só a convivência com os irmãos e estava pronto para cultivar novamente a vida que levava antes de viajar.**

**Em quanto andava pelo aeroporto chamava muita atenção do publico feminino, sua beleza era diferente mas masculina, os cabelos marrons curtos sempre arrepiados davam um tom jovial contrastando perfeitamente com os olhos pretos e queixo quadrado. A barba ainda por fazer o deixava másculo tendo um porte mais atlético. Definitivamente era chamativo.**

"_Se eu tivesse avisado a eles acho que teria uma recepção meio animada__** –**_** dando sinal para que um táxi estacionasse, ele olhava as horas –**___acho que a surpresa será mais excitante."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Em quanto eles decidiam aonde seria o casamento nem haviam notado aproximação em que se encontravam.**

**Quando terminaram de acertar tudo perceberam que seus rostos estavam praticamente a um palmo de distancia.**

**Os olhos verde-água encararam o verde-musgo com uma intensidade flamejante. Há muito tempo eles não ficavam tão próximo ****e**** instantaneamente começaram a se aproximar em quanto focavam a boca um do outro intensamente.**

**Quando as respirações já se mesclavam e os lábios já se umedeciam naturalmente, as lembranças de anos atrás se acenderam.**

- Te-temari eu precisava te contar...

**- **Shiu** – colocando o dedo nos lábio gélido ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior -. **

**Segurou com a mão direita o queixo do homem em quanto selava levemente os seus lábios femininos e sensualmente marrons nos gelados e masculinos. **

**Era como se os corações voltassem a bater no mesmo compasso, a sensação que tinham era de terem se tornado um só como era há alguns anos atrás.**

**Notando a situação em que estavam, a mulher impediu o aprofundamento do beijo, sabia que se continuassem assim não poderia mais se controlar e ai sim poderia se arrepender de ter ido ao escritório do Irmão.**

**Abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes o homem tentava formular alguma frase, mas sabia que nada deveria ser falado. Voltando a raciocinar, percebeu o grande perigo que se encontraram e no mesmo momento corou levemente.**

**Mas era incrível como não conseguia se afastar da loira parecia estar entorpecido pelos os lábios que eram sensualmente mordiscados pela a loira.**

**Quando ela levantou sentiu a mão masculina a segurar fazendo olhar o ruivo ainda sentado. Olhos nos olhos e o desejo transbordando entre ele****... ****Só se soltaram quando viram a figura dourada abrir a porta sem pudor ou vergonha.**

**- **Te-temari?! **– desconcertada e confusa a loirinha entr****ou**** devagar na sala -.**

**Respirando fundo o ruivo se levantou e foi em direção à noiva, implorando internamente a alguma força superior para que ela não tenha presenciado nada. **

**- **M-meu amor o que você esta fazendo aqui?** – beijando a testa da mulher ele a abraçou receoso -.**

**- **Eu esta tentando falar com você mais você não atendia o celular **– ****mesmo**** estranhado a ação do noivo ela correspondeu ao abraço -.**

**Nervosa, a outra loira olhava tudo que estava acontecendo estática, pois****ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito. Havia o evidente medo dentro de si de que sua futura cunhada tivesse visto algo, então decidiu sair o mais rápido possível dali.**

**- **Então Gaara já esta tudo acertado** – pegando as pasta e sua bolsa ela começou a sair do local -.**

**Ainda não tinha entendido o que a cunhada estava fazendo ali, mas percebeu que poderia ser uma chance para que elas começassem a se acertar. Pegando no braço da loira ela sorriu docemente.**

**Quando sentiu a mão leve e macia tocando-lhe, a loira estremeceu ****enquanto**** em sua cabeça muitas questões se ****formavam.**

"_Meu Kami será que ela viu algo?! E se viu o que eu vou dizer?! Como posso explicar tudo isso?!" __**–**_** olhando de esguelha para os olhos azuis, ela parou e simplesmente esperou que ela começa-se a brigar.**

**- **Temari você gostaria de almoçar com a gente? **– sorrindo esperançosa ela largou o braço da outra mulher e continuou abraçado no ruivo -.**

**Suspirando aliviada, ela agradeceu por não ter que contar a verdade e também pela inocência que a ****Ino**** tinha, pois se fosse outra mulher ****somente um pouco**** mais "esperta", já teria notado tudo há muito tempo.**

**- **Desculpe Ino mais eu estou muito ocupada, fica para uma outra hora** – pegando a chave do carro ela saiu da sala -.**

**Suspirando derrotada a loirinha se apertou contra o peito do homem sentindo o doce cheiro da colônia masculina, vendo a fragilidade da noiva ele a abraçou carinhosamente e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.**

**- **O que eu fiz de errado pra ela não gostar de mim?!** – sentindo as lágrimas se formarem, ela mordeu o lábio tentando impedir que elas caíssem -.**

**Sem nenhuma resposta, ele afagava as madeixas douradas. Ele sabia muito bem o porquê dessa implicância da irmã só não podia revelar para noiva.**

**- **Vamos almoçar, Ino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Entrando no restaurante caseiro, a morena sentiu o cheiro de alecrim e erva-doce, sabia que ali existia a melhor comida ocidental da cidade.**

**Deixando seus pertences com a recepcionista, ela acompanhou o **_**mètre **_**até a mesa que havia reservado.**

**Puxando a cadeira para que a moça se sentasse o **_**mètre**_**planejava ****lhe mostrar o cardápio, mas foi impedido pela moça.**

**- **Gomen, mas eu estou esperando uma pessoa** – sorrindo gentil ela corou levemente – **quando minha companhia chegar eu o chamo.

**Assentido com a cabeça, o senhor saiu silencioso indo atender outra mesa.**

"_Espero que você chegue logo"__** –**_** se ajeitando na cadeira, ela olhava a taça de vinho vazia.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Vendo que a porta estava semi-aberta ela estranhou e entrou devagar dentro do próprio apartamento. Um ladrão há essa hora não poderia ser, seria muito descaramento e não tinha marcado nenhuma reunião com Hinata ou qualquer outro funcionário.**

**Sentindo o cheiro de manjericão um sorriso doce já se formou nos lábios marrons.**

**A única pessoa que ela conhecia e que gostava de chá de manjericão, que por sinal era o que ela menos suportava, era seu irmão do meio.**

**Há alguns anos Kankurou havia ido para a Europa estudar ****e a saudade era imensa como**** eles só se falavam por telefone ou computador.**

**Quando o jovem moreno entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com pães, bolachas e o chá ****ele inicialmente**** se assustou um pouco, ****mas logo em seguida**** sorriu ternamente pra irmã.**

**Colocando as coisas em cima da mesinha de centro, o rapaz sorria abertamente em quando a irmã jogava suas coisas sobre o sofá.**

**- **Eu não mereço um abraço? **– estendendo os braços ele esperava pela loira -.**

**- **Claro que merece seu bobo** – indo a direção ao irmão ela sorria abertamente como não fazia há algum tempo -.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**irritava ou incomodava era simples,emte a ignora-la -. na maneira sem notar, mas sabia muito bem que tinh**

_Desculpem-me sinceramente por toda essa minha falta de descaso e educação com vocês, e também espero que algum leitor tenha dó dessa escritora malvada e leia esse capitulo. Minha vida virou um turbilhão e agora ta se ajeitando. Mais ainda esta complicada a minha situação, porem eu prometo que depois de julho eu pegarei firme nas minhas fics e vou terminar todas, e agradeço já as pessoas que leram o outro capitulo e comentaram e as que leram e não comentaram também. E espero que esse esteja de altura de vocês meus queridos. Agora responder a reviews. _

_**Resposta da Reviews **___

_**Mari Sushi **_

Meu deus quando vi que você tinha lido minha fic quase morri de felicidade, sinceramente acho você uma escritora fabulosa e obrigada por ter comentado. É meu prólogo foi como um trailer, tanto que não se da pra entender quase nada pois cada parte é uma situação diferente e que bom que ele despertou curiosidade, porque essa era a intenão n.n

Bem espero que esse capitulo tenha ajudado você a entender mais e tenha te deixado com mais curiosidade ainda. Obrigada mesmo por ler e comentar. E pode ter certeza o Neji não vai ficar com a Tenten e vou também tentar fazer casais estranhos porque os normais já não tem mais graça. :P

_**Hied-and-Shino**_

Ai que bom que você ta acompanhando, meu senhor obrigada por fazer as escritoras que eu admiro estarem lendo a minha fic, bem não sou chegada em GaaxHina, mais acho muito lindo mesmo KankuxTenten, e digamos que o querido mestre das marionetes está aqui porque você pediu. Agora espero que tenha agrado a você querida e Boa leitura.

_**Nanetys**_

Ai que bom que você gostou querida, e eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo. Espero que você acompanhe esse capitulo e os próximos. Obrigada pelo elogio e vou sempre tentar melhorar minha maneira de escrever ta.

_**Tyki Moon**_

May-chan que bom que você gosto dessa fic (é você né :P) e tomara que a fic continue boa mesmo. Ai o Gaara morre de lindo sempre e não tem como combater ele, é o melhor de todos. -. Ai mo saudade da comunidade mais to sem tempo mesmo. Ai saudades de todos de lá mesmo. Espero que esse capitulo tenha sido bom e que esteja a sua altura amiga. Obrigada por ter lido.

_**Lord Uchiha**_

Olha Lord, obrigada por ter lido e espero que esse capitulo continue de seu agrado. Desculpa o sumiço e prometo tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Obrigada mesmo por ter comentado e comenta nessa também.

_**Blueberry-chan**_

Que bom que você gosto e aqui ta continuação, e espero que esteja boa. Obrigada pelo comentário e logo mais capítulos viram.

_Muito obrigada por todas as pessoas que leram e favoritaram a fic, aqui está mais um capitulo super atraso mais prometo suprimir meu descaso com capítulos mais rápidos e bem melhores. E não esqueçam de comentar isso anime, e muito mesmo, nós escritoras._

_Beijos da Loy. _


End file.
